


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies for use of a traditional American song. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for use of a traditional American song. :)

"This is the most puerile piece of Poppycock the Prophet has ever produced!" Severus tossed the newspaper across the table and Harry caught it with ease. 

The article began with the line _Snape and Harry sitting in a tree_ and, even though he could tell Severus was furious, he burst out laughing.

"You do realise everyone will know about our relationship now?" Severus said, scowling.

"At least you don't need to worry about 'the baby in the baby carriage'." 

Severus's expression changed but Harry was not at all comforted by it. 

"What?" Harry asked warily.

Severus smirked. "Never say never."


End file.
